problemas en equestria
by Twi Pie2
Summary: este fic trata de las mane 6 y sus romances a la vez de como las crussaders consiguieron sun cutie marks
1. Chapter 1

Problemas en Equestria

Hola chicos este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste

Rainbow dash estaba descansando en una nube cerca de Poniville y de repente se ve cayendo hacia el suelo, en el momento ve que no estaba cayendo, alguien la había cogido. Abrió los ojos y vio que su ídolo Soarin, el miembro de los Woonderbolts la estaba cogiendo. Empezó a temblar y se puso muy colorada, entonces Soarin la dejo en el suelo y le dijo:

s- ¿Estás bien?

Rd- Si…

s- ¿No te has enterado? Es temporada de despejar el cielo.

Rd- No lo savia…, siento haberte echo perder el tiempo…

s- Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo.

En ese momento Rainbow dash se puso aun mas colorada.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, cuando la pegaso de crin multicolor iba a decir algo llego Spitfire.

Sf- Bueno, bueno, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. A las dos tortolitos.

Lo que hizo que Rainbow se pusiera al nivel máximo de rojez por la vergüenza.

-Spitfire, por favor- Dijo Soarin- ya sabes que no somos novios ¿no?

-Ya, pero pronto lo seréis- dijo Spitfire- por cierto, me gustaría ser vuestra dama de honor en la boda, ¿cuando se celebra?- dijo riendo.

Esa frase hizo que esta vez fuera Soarin el que se puso colorado.

-Por cierto Soarin, llegas tarde a los entrenamientos. ¿No sabes que hora es?

-No- dijo el- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11:30, hace media hora que deberías estar en Cloudsdale. Aunque bueno entiendo tus razones para llegar tarde- dijo Spitfire

-¡Las 11:30!- dijo el pegaso de crin azul- Dios mío, se me ha pasado la hora.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?- dijo Spitfire

-Lo siento Rainbow, me tengo que ir.-dijo el

-No pasa nada, lo ves soy una pérdida de tiempo- dijo la pegaso color cian.

Que no lo eres.- dijo Soarin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la pegaso se quedara en blanco.

Luego Soarin se fue con Spitfire a entrenar y Rainbow Dash se fue hacia Poniville a contárselo a sus amigas.

Mientras Pinkie no paraba de saltar con euforia, las demás le preguntaban de todo. Le empezó a doler la cabeza así que se fue rápidamente hacia Sweet Apple Acres a ver qué tal iba Scootaloo. Cuando llego solo vio a Swetiebelle y a Applebloom un poco decepcionadas.

Rd- ¿Qué os pasa pequeñas, y Scootaloo?

CMC- estamos esperándola, hemos intentado obtener nuestras CM estudiando, pero no nos ha salido bien.

En ese momento llegaron Scootaloo con Applejack borracha.

Rd- Hola chicas, Applejack, creía que estabas con las demás

Scoot-Hola Rainbow

Aj-Ho…Hola

Ab-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

Scoot-No lo sé, me la he encontrado así

Rd-¿Qué es lo que tiene aquí?

En ese momento Rainbow se quedo muy sorprendida

Rd-He… chicas… ¿Podríais dejarnos a solas?

CMC-claro

Cuando las CMC se fueron y a Applejack se le paso la borrachera empezó el interrogatorio

Rd-Y… bien ¿Quién es el chico?

Espero que os haya gustado y recordad, reviews porfa


	2. el chico de applejack y la pijamada

Problemas en Equestria

Bien este es el segundo cap y espero que les guste.

Por cierto cuando vean las comillas (") dentro esta el estado de ánimo de cómo están ablando

Applejack- ¿De que estas ablando?

Rainbow Dash-¿No lo sabes, y esto que tienes aquí?

Dijo Rainbow señalando un chupetón que había en su cuello.

Applejack-"sorprendida" He… no es nada…

Rainbow Dash- por favor Applejack, se reconocer uno. ¿I, bien, quien es el chico?

Applejack- no te importa, son cosas privadas.

Rainbow Dash- yo os he contado lo que me ha pasado esta mañana, ahora te toca a ti.

Applejack- de acuerdo, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie

Rainbow Dash- palabra.

Applejack- he…

Rainbow Dash- venga, dilo ya

Applejack- es… el… príncipe Blueblood…

Rainbow Dash- ¡que!

Applejack- el… príncipe Blueblood…

Rainbow Dash- ¡ese abusón de m*****!

Applejack- oye yo no insulto a Soarin. Y para tu información, ha cambiado

Rainbow Dash-¡cómo va a cambiar, si en lo único que piensa es en el!

Applejack- ya te he dicho que ha cambiado. Ahora es más generoso

Rainbow Dash- "sarcasmo" súper. Ya puedes empezar a contar, suelta.

Applejack- está bien. Hace 4 meses, cuando fuimos a la coronación de Twilight, en Canterlot…

_Flashback_

Applejack estaba en el banquete de la coronación de Twilight, observando los platos para aprender a cocinarlos. En ese momento llego Blueblood.

Blueblood- vaya hombre, creía que esta ceremonia namas era para los de la alta clase y los civilizados.

Applejack- tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?

Blueblood-¡ perdona! ¡Encima que estoy intentando cambiar!

Applejack- en…enserio

Blueblood- sí, todos me trataban muy mal.

Applejack- porque no paras de insultarnos y eres muy abusón

Blueblood- quiero ser un nuevo Blueblood ¿me podrías ayudar?

Applejack- cla… claro

Dijo Applejack aun alucinando

_Fin del flashback_

Rainbow Dash- tú solo le dijiste que le ibas a ayudar a cambiar, no ocurrió nada

Applejack- ya, pero en estos 4 meses… ayudándolo… ya sabes… nos… em… bueno… ya sabes

Rainbow dash estaba cada vez mas pasmada

Rainbow Dash- déjalo, por favor.

Por la noche

Aprovechando que las CMC se fueron de pijamada a casa de Applebloom, las mane 6 se fueron a casa de Rarity.

Rarity- tengo planeado un montón de actividades para esta noche

Pinkie- ¡viva, viva!

Rarity- empezaremos con la belleza

Rainbow Dash- ni se te ocurra tocar mis pezuñas

Pasada esa hora y luego de ver una película.

Applejack- hey chicas que tal si hacemos ronda de secretos

Fluttershy- ¿Qué clase de secretos?

Twilight- ¿no te lo imaginas? Está claro, de chicos

Rainbow Dash- y… ¿Quién empieza?

Twilight- y si lo hacemos en orden alfabético

Applejack- ¡si claro, y un nabo!

Rarity- uuuy, me parece que aquí se esta cociendo algo

Pinkie- ¿es un guiso? ¡No! ¿Nabos?

En ese momento Applejack se puso muy colorada.

Applejack- e… está bien…

Rarity- ¿y quién es el afortunado?

*Rainbow se estaba muriendo de risa

Applejack- es… el… príncipe Blueblood

Rarity- ¡queee! ¡Ese cap**** de m*****!

Rainbow Dash- dice que ha cambiado

Rarity- como puede cambiar ese grosero abusón

Applejack- ya os lo contare

Rarity- "rabiosa" más te vale

Pinkie- y… ahoraletocaafluttershyahoraletocaaflutershy

Dijo todo eso en menos de dos segundos

Twilight- es verdad ¿i tú que, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy- es…

Tan tan tan tan quien será el novio de Fluttershy. Os espero en el próximo cap i porfa reviews

Por cierto gracias aMelisa360, leslietendo ,superdash1 y a juanca29 por sus primeros reviews.

PD: He intentado mejorarlo pero es la primera vez que escribo un fic.

¡Os quiero chicos!

_Twi3 _


	3. el amor de fluttershy

Hola chicos y chicas, soy pie2 la otra escritora de este fic gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, nos ha sorprendido toda la gente que ha hecho review, hemos intentado hacer este capitulo más largo y con más ación, espero que os guste!

Fluttershy seguia nerviosa por la pregunta lo que habia extrañado a las demás -es, eees, -dijo con la voz entrecortada- es discord- QUEEE!?-dijeron las 5 amigas muy sorprendidas, un poco mosqueadas. Despues de que se arreglara el tema le acribillaron a preguntas -Y, como fue?- Preguntaron, a lo que pinkie respondió- Yo lo seee,

yo lo seee! -Flutter, cuetanoslo, todo- dijeron las demá empieza el relato.

b b bueno, yo, pinkie me habia llevado a jugar al escondite al bosque libre y entonces...

flashback

-Fluttershy estaba atemorizada, no queria entrar en el bosque libre, pero se lo habia prometido a Pinkie así que entró y se escondió.Cuado oyo un crujido justo despues cayo una rama justo delante suyo -AAAAAH- Chilló, encima de esa rama estaba discord -Que susto, eres tu discord- Dijo fluttershy le dijo- estoy resfriado, he vuelto a coger la gripe azul, he de ir a ver a zecora a que me haga una poción, me acompañas?-de acuerdo-dijo fluttershy.

Una vez allí zecora empezó a hacer la poción con un petalo de la flor gigante que crecia en los confines de equestria, fluttershy estaba toqueteando los botes y vio uno que ponia "poción de amor, dar a las dos personas para que se enamoren" cuando... -TE PILLÉ JAA!-dijo pinkie. -AAAAAAAAAAAAHH-dijeron discord, fluttershy y zecora -Pinkie que haces? pero nadie se dio cuenta que con el sobresalto, fluttershy habia derramado toda la poción dentro del caldero de estubo listo el guiso Discord bebió un poco. Fluttershy se puso azul i empezó a estornudar.-Me parece

que te ha contagiado-dijo zecora. Así que flutter bebió un poco de guiso.

fin de flashback

Lo siento por tardar pero estaba de vacaciones.

pie2


End file.
